craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunters/Sabine Dijkstra
Sabine Dijkstra is a Valkurian hunter with a mental compendium of knowledge of surgery, alchemy, and medicine. Currently, she hunts monsters with an array of unorthodox and questionable poisons and concoctions. This is in contrast to her past - one of private and quiet, rural experimentation with alchemy behind closed doors. Early life Twenty nine years ago, a pair of young and restless teenagers escaped the suffocation of Alfonse to pursue a life in perpetual bohemian whimsy. Biology, however, took precedence as a young Sabine-to-be came of their numerous "camping" trips. While they resented the thought of bearing responsibility for something in the world, let alone another human being, they took it in stride (at first). Sabine's childhood was one of wonder, exploration, and discovery. Her parents guided her through the life-filled swamps of Valkur, trips through thousands of years of natural growth and organic development. For a time, alongside the stress that a child brings, Sabine's parents were able to maintain their independence. Adolescence Sabine's mother fell gravely ill to an unknown illness. To the horror of the small family, it was a long, drawn out period of illness - the disease took its sweet time strangling the life from her. Sabine retreated further into her own mind with each of her mother's pained shrieks; detachment from the world around her seemed the only escape. Her father seemed to feel the opposite. He lost his taste for the arts, took up jobs in menial labor. Perhaps so the physical pain would drown out the emotional. By the time of her passing, Sabine and her father had soundly severed any significant bond they previously enjoyed. She took to reading the books of alchemy she'd stolen from the medical doctor's office at which her mother was a patient. Eventually, she'd become a sort of amateur herbalist - experimenting with the diverse ecosystem found in the backyard of any Valkurian. She was lit afire in her passion for herbs and alchemy - eventually, her love for the art became so severe that she took to ingesting poisonous (but not lethal) plants to infiltrate the doctor's office and learn his craft. This herb's poison can be neutralized with a mixture of this and that. If that doesn't work, use a little bit of this over here. She was not yet old enough for an apprenticeship, after all. By her fourteenth birthday, she'd found a companion in her everyday trips to town - an Elen Baak. While they did not share an interest in herbalism, they were both fairly inward people lost in the botanical paradise and hell of Valkur. In this friendship they each found solace, and spent countless days with one another. Their relationship was a constant in a sea of variables: they supported one another through lost loves, parental strife, what have you. Through Elen, Sabine nurtured a compassion alongside her analytical thought. Likewise, Elen, found an appreciation for the logical through Sabine. At the beginning Sabine's eighteenth year of life in Valkur, Elen disappeared. Not a single inhabitant of Sabine's community knew what had happened to her. Refinement of her art Elen's disappearance sent Sabine adrift mentally and physically; the girl was her anchor. The emptiness she left provided room for growth, but it was not the type of emptiness to be filled. She never lost her love for the world's interconnectivity, though it was perhaps bestowed a fine humility. Sabine developed her knowledge of medicine and herbs so acutely that she could recite the names of most plants and their chemical components by their appearance. Finding limitless practice in the life of Valkur, she honed her ability to compose tinctures and poisons ad hoc. She replaced the village's previous doctor and served as the sole healer of the town. Her withdrawn nature provided her room to heighten her personality's extremes. Soon she found herself the subject of many a confused stare in everyday conversation - the quirk. To patients facing the abyss, she offered experimental treatment of her own architecture, to varying rates of success. Careful steps were taken to ensure that these treatments were kept under wraps, as this town was not exactly a haven of alchemical exploration. One day, in a spur of motion as quick as Elen's must have been, Sabine's curiosity drove her out of town in search of something more - perhaps the cutting edge of alchemy's research, perhaps simply pleasant scenery to settle. Perhaps she was looking for Elen - or a similar friend - to sate her inner desire to spill her inner world and all of its idiosyncrasies into another human. Sabine finds the ingredients and funding for her practice hunting monsters. She has found traces of questionable reliability of Elen's whereabouts in her hunting, but they have led nowhere. Items Abilities Non-Combat Combat Category:Hunters/Characters